


Nothing Can Stay the Same, It’s Growing Pains

by TopazStars



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ends after graduation, F/F, Feedback is amazing, Follows Evie and Mal, It’s midnight over here and I don’t care, Low Self Esteem, Mevie is more important than sleep, Slow Burn (Sort Of), Starts when they are 5ish, The title is a lyric from Space Between, please give feedback, right?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazStars/pseuds/TopazStars
Summary: “Fairness doesn’t exist here. Take a look around, this is the Isle of the Lost. Only the worst of the worst live here.”





	Nothing Can Stay the Same, It’s Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This Mevie fic will follow Evie and Mal from their first meeting at the age of five, to after the events in both movies. This was meant to be a oneshot before it turned into something longer, but I’m so excited to continue this story! Feedback is encouraged! Thanks!
> 
> \- TopazStars
> 
> PS: Unfortunately, I don’t own Descendants. If I did, Mevie would already be together :’)

“Hey!” An angry voice growled. Five year old Evie looked up, chocolatey brown eyes wide in surprise.  
“W- what?!”  
“That,” The purple haired girl gestured towards the venders table, “Is _mine_.” With a frown, Evie gazed down at where their hands met over a ruby red apple.  
“B- but I had it first!” Evie noticed. Her hand rested over the shiny surface while the other girl was digging her chipped nails into Evie’s skin, trying to force her to let go.  
“You think that matters around here?”  
“Well if I had it first then it’s only fair that-“  
“Fairness doesn’t exist here. Take a look around, this is the Isle of the Lost. Only the worst of the worst live here.” The little girl’s nails finally draw blood, and with a yelp, Evie lets go.  
“Hey-“  
“And only the worst of the worst get their way.” She took a bite of the fruit and Evie’s heart sunk. A fresh piece of food was a rare find on the Isle. Until today, Evie had never seen a fresh apple.  
“You really _are_ the worst.” She mumbled, hanging her head.  
“Obviously,” The other girl smirked, “And you’re _not_.”  
“Evelyn, are you slouching?!” The shrill voice of her mother could be heard over all the bustling people.  
“N- no!” Evie immediately stood up straight, just the way she had been taught. She spun around and came face to face with the older woman.  
“Good,” The Evil Queen glared down at her timid daughter, “Now, come away from the commoners! A princess does not-“  
“A princess does not mingle with the commoners.” Evie finished her mothers sentence with a squeak.  
“A princess also doesn’t interrupt.” The Evil Queen snapped, spinning on her heal and strutting back towards the battered castle they call home. Evie casts one last crestfallen look at the other girl and the apple she holds. Her expression has changed completely. Her confident, cruel demeanor has faded somewhat and she fixes Evie with a look of curiosity. Evie stares right back at her, brown eyes gazing into bright green, before she turns to follow her mother.

~~~

Evie sits at her vanity, studying her reflection in the dusty mirror. She turns her head this way and that, frowning ever so slightly.  
“Not pretty enough.” She sighs. Evie relaxes her face, refusing to let herself scowl. The more she frowned, the faster she would receive creases, lines, and wrinkles in her unblemished skin. Her mother would kill her if she somehow managed to ruin her appearance further.  
_I’m already such a disappointment..._ She averted her gaze from her miserable reflection.  
_TAP!_ Evie’s window rattled a bit and she whirled around.  
_TAP! TAP!_ Two stones were flung at the already cracked panes. Evie leapt up from the stool and padded towards the window.  
“What are you doing here?” She shoved the window open and raised a suspicious eyebrow at the girl below.  
“I- I brought you something.” The purple haired girl from earlier that day shifted uncomfortably before the castle.  
“You did?”  
“Yeah...”  
“What is it?”  
“Just come down, will you?!” The girl on the ground said through clenched teeth. Evie could feel her heart racing. Her mother would never let her leave now. The sun would set soon and she had been told that that was when the creeps were out.  
“I... can’t.” Evie said disappointedly.  
“Sure you can! Just-“  
“My mother wouldn’t let me.” Evie explained. The girl below her huffed in annoyance.  
“Fine.” She shrugged, and Evie expected to see her leave. She definitely did _not_ expect to watch her climb the castle wall. She found ledges in the cracked stones and was soon at Evie’s windowsill. She hauled herself into the room with a grunt.  
“Hi.” She said, panting.  
“If my mom sees you-“  
“She won’t.”  
“But-“  
“Here.” A glossy apple is forced into Evie’s hands. She stares at it, wide eyed, and her mouth begins to water.  
“Where do you find this?!”  
“Around.” The other girl looks away, her expression unreadable.  
“Why are you giving this to me?” Evie asks.  
“Because... even if you’re not the scariest villain I’ve ever met, we’re not all that different.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re mom... mine is just like her.”  
“Oh,” Evie’s voice comes out a bit choked sounding, “That’s awful. I’m so sorry-“  
“Villains aren’t sorry. We aren’t sympathetic and we definitely don’t need each others pity.” The purple haired girl hisses.  
“Okay.” Evie mumbles softly, backing away. Silence settles between them and it quickly becomes awkward.  
“Er- I’m Evie.”  
“So?”  
“So... what’s your name?”  
“... Mal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first chapter was short and I promise the next one will be longer!
> 
> \- TopazStars


End file.
